


Facing the Memories

by WinchesterFeels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, adamandriel30
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:57:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterFeels/pseuds/WinchesterFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Samandriel find themselves having a rough night, and they do all they know to fix it: talk. And talk they do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facing the Memories

**Author's Note:**

> For the Adamandriel 30 minific challenge on tumblr. Topic 20: Memory.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Adam?” Samandriel’s voice whispered through the darkness of their small bedroom. “You alright?”

  
Adam had been shaking, his muscles rigid, until Samandriel managed to drag him back into consciousness. Adam let out a shaky breath, like every night, and let Samandriel trace gentle circles over his tired muscles to relax them.

  
Since both of their nightmares were unbearable alone, they had decided that, just for the sake of their sanity, they would share a bed. Each night one had to wake the other up from a terrifying nightmare, and they learned how to very effectively calm each other down.

For Adam, that calming only really happened when he was distracted.

  
As soon as his breath started to come normally again, Samandriel moved onto his next topic of their all-too-frequent late night discussions. He’d been saving this one for a while.

“What do you remember about your childhood?” Samandriel asked quietly, trying to avoid the more recent past that might pull Adam back into a nightmare of hell-fire.

“Well,” Adam breathed, his voice tense, but relaxing. “What do you want to know?”

Samandriel thought for a moment. He knew Adam was an only child, he helped his mom often and his dad was Sam and Dean’s dad, who was rarely around. Eliminating topics that might trigger some terrible memory, he went with the safest untouched topic he knew, asking “What’s your favorite thing you did with your mom? As a child, of course.”

It was Adam’s turn to think. He hadn’t consciously thought about his mom in a long time. Saying he hadn’t thought about her at all would be a lie though, as she was one of the recurring characters in his dreams. However, it would be true to say he hadn’t thought about his childhood for a long, long time. It just seemed so far away, so irrelevant to his issues and life now.

“Oh, what did I do with my mom...” He trailed off, thinking for another moment. “Well, she did work a lot. And I was left by myself. She had to support us: it was just the two of us, but it was a lot for her to take. I started helping out at her work when I was 8. Before that I... took care of myself, mostly.

“But when she was around, we had the best of times,” he said with a hint of a smile stretching across his exhausted face. “We made food together, turned up the music really loudly, watched movies... He started chuckling, “We used to dance around the kitchen together, having the best of times... Whether it was cooking or cleaning or... Whatever we had to do, we always found a fun way to do it.” He paused again. He began to think, which is never a good thing for a person to do when recovering from a nightmare from hell.

All through this exercise, Samandriel was quietly listening. He rolled Adam gently onto his stomach, and extended the reach of his circles from Adam’s shoulders to his upper back. And when Adam paused to think, Samandriel let him. Sometimes, you just need time to figure things out. However, this thinking had continued for a lengthy period of time, and Samandriel was about to ask Adam another question when he spoke up again.

“You know,” he said in a quiet, husky voice, “We were together... That first time I... You know...”

Samandriel cut him off, not wanting to make Adam say it. “I know. Just... Keep going, if you want to.”

Adam nodded slightly and took a deep breath to try to steady himself. “S-She was with me. It was late at night and we were watching a movie. And, all of a sudden, it just... Went blank. They hit my head first, and I blacked out. But not before I heard her yelling my name.... And I think she said she loved me,” he whispered, a tear slipping down his cheek.

“Adam...” Samandriel whispered in the dark, “You don’t have to keep going.” He started rambling on reassurances in his ear “It’s ok... You’re ok... I’m right here... It’s ok, baby. Just relax... I’m not going to leave you... Everything’s going to be ok.”

Adam just lay silently on the bed, letting Samandriel whisper sweet nothings into his ear. After a couple minutes, Adam tried to distract himself another way.

“Alfie... Samandriel. What do you remember about your father?”

Samandriel was taken aback for a moment, pausing before answering. “I’m assuming you don’t mean my vessel’s family. What do I remember about... God? Nothing, really. He left before I was created. Or, if he was the one that created me, he must have left soon after, because I truly remember nothing.” He stops momentarily, and thinks. Upon noticing he stopped his massaging of Adam’s back, he picks it up again and talks some more.

“I do remember heaven, though. It wasn’t what most humans think it will be. It’s basically a... maze, of sorts. Most of the angels and things humans consider “religious elements” were located at the center, by the Garden. Outside of there, it’s basically a puzzle of human alternate heavens, made up of what each person enjoyed most in their lifetime. They were... Generally nice places, but nothing compared to the Garden. But, in what you would call the underneath of the Garden, there was... Basically a business building. The whole thing is a bureaucracy.” He paused for a second to think. “Whatever God left us to rule heaven with, we are going somewhere totally different. It wasn’t going right when we had the last of our archangels, but since none are left, everything’s gone downhill. It’s... Chaos up there.”

It was Samandriel’s turn to be quiet. He rolled onto his side, facing Adam as Adam rolled around to face his angel. Adam felt guilty about asking about heaven, especially knowing Samandriel was killed by an angel. He reached his hand up and traced his fingers across Samandriel’s cheek.

“I’m sorry, angel face. I didn’t mean.... I’m sorry” Adam whispered, feeling Samandriel smile slightly under his hand as he cupped his face.

“It’s ok. I-I’m fine. There’s... No way to get over something if you don’t face it,” the angel whispered, trying to console both himself and Adam at the same time. Adam forced a smile and scooched himself over closer to Samandriel.

Without saying a word, Adam wrapped the smaller boy in a hug, comforting them both with the heat of the other’s embrace. Samandriel shifted himself so that his back was pressed into Adam, and Adam wrapped his arms securely around his angel’s waist.

And it wasn’t long until they both fell asleep, as close to happy as either could be knit closely together.


End file.
